


25 Days of Kandreil

by Miala



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miala/pseuds/Miala
Summary: 25 days of Kandreil drabbles based on prompts from my tumblr.“Eggnog,” Neil says, offering the glass towards his boyfriend. “You want some?”“You know I hate eggnog.”





	1. Day One | Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> So in the run-up to Christmas I've decided to write 25 days writing Kandreil drabbles on tumblr to get myself back into the flow of writing. Hopefully I manage to stick to the schedule - I've never done a project like this before!
> 
> Today's prompt was given by the lovely @wonderdaysoflunacy: "Stop it, you know I hate eggnog."

“What the hell are you drinking?”

Neil looks up from the film as Kevin throws himself down onto the sofa, stealing part of the fleece blanket for himself. Andrew, on Neil’s other side, curls closer as the blanket slips off him, but doesn’t react aside from a sleepy glare in Kevin’s direction.

“Eggnog,” Neil says, offering the glass towards his boyfriend. “You want some?”

“You know I hate eggnog.”

Neil smirks but takes back the drink. “You’re missing out.”

“Hardly.” Kevin runs his fingers through Neil’s hair and smiles when Neil melts into the touch with a soft hum, head coming to rest on his shoulder. They settle down to watch the film and, after a while, Andrew is apparently warm enough to fall asleep, breath tickling Neil’s neck and legs tangled with his. Something stirs inside Kevin upon seeing this. He watches as Neil tugs at his part of the blanket to make it stretch over Andrew, and leans further into Kevin with soft smile, head tilted back.

Kevin moves forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. He draws back to brush their noses together and presses another kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth. Neil huffs a laugh and wraps an arm around Kevin’s neck, and the next kiss is deeper; slow and gentle, it conveys the affection they feel towards each other.

Kevin pulls away and frowns down at Neil. “You taste of fucking eggnog.”

“Still hate it?”

“Shut it, Josten,” Kevin says, and leans down for another kiss.


	2. Day 2 | Santa Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon: "You're so fucking dumb."

“You’re so fucking dumb.”

Neil smiles from where he’s sitting, giving the santa hat on Sir’s head one final tweak. Beside him, Kevin is trying to force King into a hideous elf outfit, and there’s already several claw marks over his hand. Andrew watches this debacle with a raised eyebrow, hand paused on the door handle as he contemplates walking back out of the room if it means avoiding the idiocy of his boyfriends.

“They look cute,” Neil says. Kevin snorts and finally wrestles King’s last paw into the sleeve before setting him free. King gives a hiss, sends a lazy swipe in Kevin’s direction and scampers off.

Andrew sighs and steps into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. “They look ridiculous. Who’s bright idea was this?”

“Nicky’s,” Kevin says, inspecting his hand. “But Neil actually took it seriously.”

“It was a good idea,” Neil argues, ignoring the incredulous look Kevin gives him as he nurses his hand.

“Like asking him to name our cats was a good idea,” Andrew drawls, but sits with them. Neil sends a half-hearted glare in response but doesn’t reply, stealing Kevin’s phone despite his protests and taking several photos of Sir in her santa outfit. She purrs at the attention he’s giving her. “This is exactly why I hate you, Josten.”

“I’m sure.”

“300%. You’re treading dangerous ground.” Andrew reaches out and takes Kevin’s hand, brushing his thumb over the cuts. “Come on, you need these cleaned.” He stands and pulls Kevin up with him, leading him away from the ridiculousness of the situation. It’s on days like this where he wonders if Neil has finally gone insane. But he can’t help the slight quirk of his lips as he looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I think it's toeing the line between fluff and crack tbh.
> 
> Send me more christmas prompts! My tumblr is @svragent :)


	3. Day 3 | The Words Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @nathanprescottz: "Kandreil fluff where they actually go skiing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, by the time I finished writing up the prompt it was 2am and I was absolutely exhausted!
> 
> I didn't write out a prompt for today since I've had a lot of college work to do and my brain is fried tonight. But I'll be doing two tomorrow to make up for it - expect a double post!

“You ok?”

Andrew’s grip tightens on the ski poles but he doesn’t reply - instead, he takes a shuddering breath and inches forward towards down the slope, looking down cautiously. It’s the most vulnerable Kevin has ever seen him, and something twists inside his stomach at the sight.

“It scares me too,” Kevin says, sliding closer to him. “I knew it would be high, but not like _this_.” He watches as Andrew takes a few deep breaths through his nose. “We can go back if you want. I’m sure Neil won’t mind.”

Andrew snaps his head in his direction and stares at him for a few discernible moments, before shaking his head. He pushes himself forward again, hands trembling.

Kevin hovers a hand over Andrew’s to get his attention, but knows better than to touch him. “I’ll go first, ok?”

“Ok,” Andrew says through gritted teeth. It’s progress. Kevin gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile and pulls back his hand. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself off the slope. It’s hard to stay steady, but he manages a few feet without losing control or falling and chances a look back at Andrew. He grins when he sees him sliding down to join him.

“Doing great,” Kevin says.

“Fuck off,” Andrew snaps back, but there’s no heat in his voice.

Slowly they make their way down to the bottom. At one point, Kevin slips, and the only thing keeping him upright is the hand that shoots out to grab him in time.

“I hate this,” Andrew says once he helps Kevin right himself. “Fucking Josten.” And he pushes off again, but Kevin notices the way he keeps looking back.

Eventually the slope evens out and they finally breathe a sigh of relief when they hit the bottom. Andrew takes a moment to recollect himself, and Kevin takes the chance to scan their surroundings for their missing boyfriend, but Neil is lost among the crowd. With a shaky grin, Kevin turns back to Andrew and asks: “Ready for round two?”

 

* * *

 

 

Back in their hotel room, Kevin runs his fingers through Neil’s hair, combing out the windswept tangles. “You were good, for a beginner.”

“You were awful.”

Kevin laughs, giving his curls a playful tug. “I know,” he says and steals a kiss. “But I had fun.”

Andrew snorts beside them. He’s in his pyjamas, having showered first, and wrapped up in the duvet. In his hands is a steaming mug of hot chocolate. “You weren’t saying that when you fell.”

“Oh shut up, you fell too.”

Andrew glares. “ _You dragged me down with you_.”

Kevin’s grin only widens and he watches Andrew’s scowl deepen until he eventually gets bored with their stare-off and turns back to the TV. Neil leans back against him and Kevin returns his attention down to the boyfriend sitting in his lap, pressing another kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you,” he whispers softly.

Neil hums. “You needed some time away. It’s good to see you relaxed for once.”

“No.” When Neil looks up in confusion, he reaches his hand out and brushes a thumb over the scars. “For all of this. Everything. I don’t say it enough.” He can feel Andrew’s attention on them even if he isn’t looking their way.

Neil is stunned for a moment, but eventually he smiles and closes his hand over Kevin’s. He pulls it to his lips and brushes a kiss against his fingers. There are words between them unspoken, words that should express how they feel yet wouldn’t even begin to touch the depths of their feelings; their love in their actions, in the warmth of Neil’s breath across his fingertips, in the flickering warmth of Andrew’s eyes as he tilts his head towards them, in the genuine smile on Kevin’s face that can only be brought about by the two of them.

But maybe someday, the words that are on their tongues will make themselves known.


	4. Day 4 | Hold Me Tight (Don't Let The Cold In)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @karouss, who asked for kandreil getting stuck in the snow after their car breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is completely out of wack haha. Hopefully I'll finish yesterday's and today's prompt tonight so that I can get back to the normal schedule!
> 
> Anyway, this prompt was hard to write but I was really happy with how it eventually turned out!

Kevin grunts as Neil climbs into the backseat, accidentally elbowing him in the process, and settles down beside him. He grabs the corner of the blanket that Kevin has wrapped around himself and tugs. “Let me in.”

 

“You have your own,” Kevin says, glaring. “Your bag is in the boot.”

 

“It’s cold out there.” Neil pouts, giving the blanket another tug. “And you’re warm.”

 

“Neil, I’m fucking freezing.” But he can’t resist those puppy eyes, and sighs as he lifts his arm so Neil can duck under. He pulls him close so that Neil is practically in his lap and wraps the blanket tighter around the two of them. “There. Better?”

 

Neil grunts and hides his face in Kevin’s shirt. Kevin drops a kiss into his hair and looks towards Andrew, but the view is still obscured by the engine hood. He’s been out there for about half an hour now, and he’s getting worried that Andrew will catch a cold since none of them are adequately dressed for a day stuck in the snow. They’re literally in the middle of nowhere, having been on their way back home from visiting Dan and Matt when their car broke down. Kevin has no knowledge of car engines otherwise he’d be out there with Andrew, but he knows that he’ll just get in the way. The only thing he can do is keep Neil warm.

 

Eventually the car hood slams down and Andrew reappears for a second to grab his phone from the seat, pausing when he sees the two of them huddled in the backseat. Kevin shivers as the open door lets out what little heat they’d been hoarding, and bundles Neil further against him when he shudders too. Andrew levels them with an even stare before vanishing again and Kevin thinks nothing of it until the boot opens. Kevin curses as a blast of cold air hits his neck and he hunches further down into the blanket.

 

Distantly he hears Andrew messing on with the bags before he closes the boot and then the backseat door is opened,  Neil's blanket chucked at him. Kevin whips his head up to protest that Andrew needs it more than they do but he shuts the door in his face before Kevin can say a word.

 

“Well at least we have that extra blanket,” Kevin croaks out. He extracts a hand and snags the edge, yanking it over and tucking it around them. It does make a difference, especially since the fabric is thick and large enough to cover them completely with room to spare. Neil sighs and shifts in his lap, his arms wrapping around Kevin's waist while he nuzzles into his neck.

 

“How long do you think we'll be stuck here?” Neil asks after a moment.

 

Kevin looks at Andrew, who's leaning against the bonnet as he makes a phone call. Most likely to a recovery service. “Not sure. Hopefully they'll send someone out soon.” He hopes help arrives before they all freeze to death at the very least.

 

Andrew eventually ends the call and reclaims his place in the driver's seat. The only sign of his irritation is the faint narrowing of his eyes and the way his jaw clenches. “One hour. Maybe two, depending on how the weather plays out.” He glances pointedly at the darkening sky.

 

Just their luck to be potentially stuck in a snowstorm.

 

“Hey,” Kevin says gently. “You're going to catch something. You need a blanket?”

 

“It’s fine,* Andrew grunts out but Kevin doesn't miss the barely suppressed shiver that wracks his body.

 

“Andrew.” Neil twists around to glare at him. Their eyes meet in the mirror. “Don't be an idiot.”

 

Andrew's eyes narrow further and there's a twitch in his lower jaw before he sighs and shifts around. He climbs into the backseat with more grace than Neil had, then grabs the edge of the outer blanket and drapes it over him. Slowly he relaxes until he's leaning into Kevin's side, burrowing further into the blankets.

 

It's uncomfortable at first, since Andrew is absolutely freezing, but eventually he starts to warm up thanks to the combined body heat. Neil dozes off in Kevin's lap as time wears on, and Kevin runs a hand through his hair, careful not to wake him or to disturb Andrew at his side. It's a long time to wait, but for now they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! My tumblr is @svragent :)


End file.
